


You Actually Kissed Me?

by loganisarealboy



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i need someone to write this for me please!!!!!!!!!, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganisarealboy/pseuds/loganisarealboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: they are little kids in elementary school at recess and Derek tries to hit stiles with one of those bouncy balls you find in those gigantic cages in Walmart but he misses so Stiles sing shouts back 'missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me' (it’s a thing people said when I was growing up) and so Derek does \0o0/ and Stiles is shocked but then he’s like okay and I did technically tell him to do that and stiles does it back and it becomes their thing. And many year later when they get into high school that’s how Derek asks Stiles out or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Actually Kissed Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts), [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/gifts), [WalkingDredd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/gifts), [talktowater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/gifts), [randomquixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomquixen/gifts), [redhoodedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/gifts), [lazarusthefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/gifts), [orestes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestes/gifts).



> I HAVE A PROPOSTION FOR YOU IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!!! (???)
> 
> I really need this in my life and I can't write for shit. I thinks this would be really cute. I think I will nominate a few authors on here for the job, and if they are up for it then yay!

Okay so I nominated a few authors that could write this for me. Obviously they DON'T have to write it, I choose these writers because i've read some of their work and really loved it, so much that i've read it more than once or just downloaded it to my laptop. Anyways whoever writes this for me I would be extremely grateful and of course they get ALL the credit of the writing because they would deserve it. So here is the list of people I thought could successfully write this:

WhoNatural  
stilinskisparkles  
WalkingDredd  
talktowater  
chupachups  
RemainNameless  
randomquixen  
redhoodedwolf  
lazarusthefirst  
Orestes

These authors are amazing and you should defiantly go check out their page and read some of their stories because they are beautiful and I probably cried a little reading some of them. :)

Prompt: they are little kids in elementary school at recess and Derek tries to hit stiles with one of those bouncy balls you find in those gigantic cages in Walmart but he misses so Stiles sing shouts back 'missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me' (it’s a thing people said when I was growing up) and so Derek does \0o0/ and Stiles is shocked but then he’s like okay and I did technically tell him to do that and stiles does it back and it becomes their thing. And many year later when they get into high school that’s how Derek asks Stiles out or vice versa.


End file.
